


My Dear Rosy.

by Neondragon54



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:59:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9152539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neondragon54/pseuds/Neondragon54
Summary: My Dear RosyI hope that you get this letter. If not I hope that it won't be used against us. It's just you remind me so much of her and you deserve to know the truth.  Not the bs I've been telling you.A letter to Rosy from John Watson. After The Six Thatchers but before anything else.





	

My dear rosy

You remind me so much of your Mother. The way your hair falls in soft blond ringlets. The way your voice whispers when you think no one is listening. The way your eyes harden when something or someone displeases you. 

I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive. I've been lying to you from the start but you are so much like her. Like him as well. 

You see I once knew this man. This man of such brilliance yet he promised me things he couldn't keep. I would die for him as he took me from such a sad place to a place of happiness. Running around the streets of London my life in danger every single night. He promised to keep me safe, to keep you safe and even your Mum. 

Your Mum, Mary, or Rosamund was a spy you see. Or something like that. The group A.G.R.A or something was sent on a mission somewhere, this was years before I knew her by the way, but after you where born people started coming back. People from her past that should have stayed there. She thought they where dead. Unsurprisingly they wheren't. The man, Sherlock Holmes, promised to keep both her and you safe but your Mum ran. All of her moves determined by a roll of a dice, each throw out her further away from London but the memory stick. 

Shit forgot the memory stick. Alright Rosy stay with me. The group of spies your mum was in had a memory stick. Each contained all the others details. Aliases and hit counts as it was. It was to make sure that none of them could betray each other because if one of them did the others had the information. Anyway, I had suggested to big the memory stick to track her. I knew she would run. Your Mum thought what she was doing was a good idea but it bloody wasn't. We found her in a hotel. But the ghost from her past came to kill her. Saying that a British woman had betrayed them. Her group. 

He was shot before we had any other answers. 

And that was it. Or so we thought. 

You see a few weeks later we both got a text from Sherlock. Meet at the Aquarium SH mine said at I'm not sure what your Mum's said. She went and I stayed waiting for a babysitter for you. She needed the closure more than I did so that's what happened. 

When I finally got to the place. She was dead. A bullet through her torso. I wish I could say that I knew why she died. But I don't. I know that Sherlock promised to save her. He made a vow. And he didn't and I still don't know why. So I stopped talking to him and after a while he didn't respond back. I wish he had fought back a bit more Rosy. I really wished he did, but he didn't because he's a twat. 

Sorry you had to read this RosyPosy but I felt that you needed the closure. 

Lots of Love  
Dad

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and I'm not really in Sync with the Sherlock fandom so I hope this is alright. I've just finished watching The Six Thatchers and aaaaah. I needed to write this. It's off my phone so it's probably sh!t. ;)


End file.
